Dark Arrow
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: One shot. Chris’ POV. The Charmed Ones are out on a vanquish and Leo’s ‘Up There’ when a darklighter attacks Chris. Will anyone find him in time?


This is just a one shot fic I felt like typing. Everyone knows who Chris is. I hope you like it!

Title: Dark Arrow

Summery: One shot. Chris' POV. The Charmed Ones are out on a vanquish and Leo's 'Up There' when a darklighter attacks Chris. Will anyone find him in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

What the hell was that sound? It sounded like a darklighter's orbing. No, I'm just being paranoid. But I better check, just to be sure. Those are my thoughts as I turn into the room in question. There stood a darklighter with his crossbow aimed straight at me. Before I can even think about orbing, the darklighter pulls the trigger and the arrow is sent right into my stomach. I slightly yelp in pain as I stagger back against a wall. I let myself slide into a sitting position. When I look up at where the darklighter was, I find that he has vanished. There's only one thing I could think about. Wyatt. I slightly calm down when I remember he's with Sheila.

"Dad!" I call out as loudly as I can, but no one came. I wait a few minutes before trying again, this time calling him by his name. Maybe he just forgot about me being his son. But he still doesn't come. After all his promises that he would be there and care about me this time, he's still the same. I put my hand on the arrow and slowly start to pull, but instantly stop as a sharp pain shoots through my entire body. I can feel my temperature starting to rise, causing me to sweat. My breathing rate becomes slower and I'm starting to get weaker and weaker. What seemed to be bothering me most was my now sweat drenched bangs falling into my eyes. I try to push my hair out my face but even the slightest movement causes more pain then I can bare, so I leave it there. A feeling of exhaustion comes over me, but I refuse to close my eyes. It's ironic actually. I mean, go figure I'd be in this situation because I sent the sisters on a demon vanquish. Now all they'll come home to is a body. No, I need to stay positive. But that's kind of hard when each breath is harder to take and my fever keeps rising. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. As my strength starts to give out, I become more and more limp. Against my will, I slide to a laying position. My vision becomes blurry and I feel light headed. I can't stay awake much longer. My breathing is more like panting and is barely above a whisper, but I **_refuse_ **to just give up. Time seems to have no meaning, which for me, is very unusual. How long ago was I shot? It seems like hours. My breathing finally slows down, but I know it's not a good thing. It only means the end is near. I catch myself closing my eyes and quickly open them again. Now I start to slightly shiver. It must be from my sweating.

"Leo." I whisper. He's my last hope. He'll orb down here and save me. But then reality hits me. He's too **_busy_**. I slowly start to close my eyes. He let me down again. I try to remain conscious, but the odds are against me and I slowly give in. This is it. This is my end. Gradually, everything fades to black...

* * *

I feel someone push my bangs out of my face. I can hear people talking, but I can't quite make out what they're saying. I try focusing harder to hear what they're saying.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. Just hold on for me." Someone says. I recognize my mother's voice, along with her touch. She continues to sooth me and strokes my hair. I force myself to open my eyes. The whole world seems to be spinning and I can't focus. Reluctantly, I shut my eyes again.

"He just opened his eyes." Phoebe whispers. She always did state the obvious.

"Okay, Paige, move back some." Piper commands. I know what that means. I try to signal that I can't handle the arrow coming out. Piper continues to comfort me while I feel the arrow gently, ever so slowly being pulled out. I suppress my screams of pain into silent whimpers. The arrow is finally out, but there's still a burning pain in my stomach.

"Give me that cloth!" Piper orders. I feel pressure on the wound. They're trying to stop the bleeding.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige calls. Not to my surprise, no one answers.

"Leo! Chris needs you!" Piper shouts, thoroughly pissed with Leo and his lack of response. Still, no one comes to my rescue. Deep down inside, I had hope, but when he didn't come for Piper, it was shattered into a million pieces.

"He'll come, Chris." Phoebe assures me. Her being an empath is really annoying at times. I hear someone sigh.

"Leo. Wyatt needs you." Paige says in a defeated tone. Sure enough, Leo orbs in.

"Heal Chris." She commands, sounding as upset as I feel. I could feel the wound closing as all traces of the poison leave my body. I open my eyes, not realizing they're full of tears. Leo looks at me with a guilty expression. He was about to say something.

"Don't. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll always care more about the first-born, twice blessed, prophesized, all-powerful, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. You'll always love him more." I cut him off before I orb out.

* * *

I orb into my room at P3 and plop down on the old couch as silent tears fall down my cheeks. Leo promised he would be there this time! But it seems like he still doesn't care. He doesn't care at all. I hear something that sounds like a black orb again. I look up to see an arrow coming at me. Instinctively, I TK it back to its owner. The arrow hits the darklighter in the heart, the same darklighter that attacked me before. The darklighter screams as he's vanquished. I deeply sigh and lay down. A few minutes later, the sisters orb in.

"Darklighter's vanquished." I state as I sit up.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks. I accidentally let out a small sob. Piper comes over to me and hugs me.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby. Let it all out." My mother comforts me. I start to cry on her shoulder. Seeing my need for comfort, Phoebe and Paige join in on the hug.

"We love you so much Chris." Phoebe says in a semi baby voice that causes me to smile, despite my sorrow.

"I love all of you sooo much." I say as I tighten my embrace on them. Leo may never love me, but I'll be okay, because I know three amazing woman that always will.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Well, thats it. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think!


End file.
